maniaron_homebrewfandomcom-20200216-history
Nuwa
Symbol: A smoking volcano Sacred Animal: Bird of Paradise(treat as hummingbird) Worshippers: Native peoples of volcanic islands, some dwarves and, rarely, barbarians Nuwa, the Smoking Crown, is an ancient deity worshipped primarily by peoples living in volcanic areas, specifically volcanic island chains. Once incredibly sexist, isolationist and not particularly powerful(he has only recently gone from a demigod to a lesser deity), he has seen his various chosen peoples overrun by the arrival of more technologically and socially advanced explorers time and time again, sometimes even when he deigned to fight side by side with them, for he had no paladins and only a handful of male priests drawn from the upper classes of his peoples. He sank into a torpor for a time before his ways were rediscovered by the now-ethnic minorities living on now-conquered lands. When roused, he awoke with a great fury, and the volcanoes he was associated with erupted at once, seriously damaging the new civilizations that had foolishly made their homes at the feet of the physical manifestations of his anger. Given a wide berth and respect born of something akin to fear immediately afterwards, Nuwa has mellowed in recent centuries, finding ways to work with the pantheons he is associated with instead of throwing himself headlong into chaotic combat with his rivals. He has taken up the mantles of both good and law, and although still a bit sexist has opened his priesthood to women, although his paladins are all male. The game of jai-alai is associated with the deity(and his paladins are all champions of the sport), and there is a slowly-growing movement to get an entirely-female league for the game as it slowly grows in popularity, something the god finds humorous. Still a rustic and even simple deity at heart, signs of his favor include finding lumps of warm-to-the-touch gold, and exotic precious stones associated with volcanoes, or in combat, the pelota bursting into flame. Signs of his disfavor include minor earthquakes, avalanches, plumes of smoke appearing out of nowhere and other unmistakeable signs of volcanic activity. Dwarves worship Numa as Emberbreath, and see him as an azer-like dwarf, but otherwise view him the same. Worshippers of Numa often view dwarves favorably, believing they bring good luck, and dwarves reciprocate the feeling. Nuwa is depicted as an older, yet vital man of island ethnicity, with a touch of gray in his dark hair, powerful arms and muscles to offset his growing soft paunch, and, if even partially nude, usually sporting a sizeable erection. He never wears armor, usually sporting a toga of some kind, although he has manifested at least once wearing the uniform of a jai-alai player. He has no known herald, although lava paraelementals sometimes appear with him, and offer to be the ball in his dejada. He has no known enemies, as he truly has buried the hatchet with his pantheon, although a few remember his less pleasant years as if they just happened yesterday. Category:Deity Category:Good Category:Law Category:Made by Freehold DM